Two Beautiful Girls
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: It's Green's Birthday, but something is missing... OldrivalShipping/GuriBuru/Green x Blue. Happy Birthday Green!


**A/N: **It's Green' Birthday! Yay~!  
>Happy Birthday you arrogant jerk! (LOL just kidding)<p>

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Beautiful Girls…<strong>

_{Beautiful girl, wherever you are  
>I knew when I saw you, you had opened the door<br>I knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
>I'd love again.}<em>

I can't believe 14 years have already passed.

Time sure flies.  
>Sometimes I wish it didn't.<p>

Today is a sad reminder that even though we've all gotten older, stronger, and wiser…  
>…We're all slowly growing apart.<p>

Each of us has our own goals to reach, different paths to follow, and dreams yet to come true.

I guess things really don't stay the same forever…

**o0o**

_{You said "hello" and I turned to go  
>But something in your eyes left my heart beating so<br>I just knew that I'd love again after a long, long while  
>I'd love again.}<em>

One by one; my friends called just to greet me a "Happy Birthday".

Red called first, followed by Yellow, then Crystal, then Gold, then Sapphire and Ruby, and then Emerald, and then lastly Silver (although I bet Nins or Blue had told him to do that, knowing how much that kid still hates me).

Grandpa and Daisy had already called me before Red had, they even told me to come home early for a party they were throwing at my Grandpa's Lab.  
>Bill had called too, but only for a short greeting.<p>

Even my fellow Gym Leaders had called just to wish me well and greet me a "Happy Birthday".  
>But even after all those greetings and best wishes; I still felt empty inside.<p>

Neither Nina nor Blue had called.

Knowing that Pesky Girl; she probably would have been the first one to call.  
>If not her, then Nins would have called me first.<p>

But, neither one of them called me at all morning.

**o0o**

_{It was destiny's game  
>For when love finally came on<br>I rushed in line only to find  
>That you were gone.}<em>

I left the Gym earlier than anyone had expected, but that was only because I needed some time to myself.

I had managed to find a secluded meadow near the outskirts of the Viridian Forest, it was perfect since no one, not even a single Pokémon, was there to disturb the peace and quiet I needed.

Ever since this morning I haven't stopped thinking about those two…

_Blue…  
>Nina…<em>

Aside from Daisy, these two girls played a huge part in my life (not that I would ever tell them that, let alone Blue).  
>Nins has always been like a sister to me, but Blue…<br>…Well, I'm still confused about how I truly feel about that Pesky Girl.

Nins has been with me since we were four, and even though we didn't realize it until much later; Blue has too.  
>I still couldn't believe that Blue was actually the best friend Nins and I had thought we would never see again after all these years.<p>

I guess I should be thankful.  
>Not because Blue was taken away from us at such a young age, oh no.<br>But more so because of her disappearance; Nins and I grew stronger and closer than we had before.

And it was all thanks to Blue.

**o0o**

_{Whenever you are, I fear that I might  
>Have lost you forever like a song in the night<br>Now that I've loved again after a long, long while  
>I've loved again.}<em>

I sighed, the sun was beginning to set and I just knew Daisy and Grandpa would be looking for me soon.

Why was I even thinking this way?

Blue is probably enjoying the time she's missed with her parents, after being apart from them for 12 whole years, who could blame her?

And the last time we actually heard from Nins, was the day before she had set off to gather information about the Legendary Pokémon; Manaphy.  
>Since then Prof. Rowan has been calling us in her place, telling us that she is alright but can only communicate with him through her PokeGear which sadly didn't work for me or the rest of the PokeDex Holders because of the huge distance gap between Kanto and Sinnoh.<p>

I sighed one last time before finally calling out Charizard; I quickly jumped up onto my partner's back before we finally took off on our way back to Pallet Town.

I arrived at my Grandpa's Lab just before nightfall.  
>From the outside; it looked livelier than usual and was covered in streamers and other colorful decorations.<p>

I couldn't help but sigh for the third time today.  
>I should have known by now that no matter how much I tell them not to overdo it; they always do.<p>

After returning Charizard to his PokeBall; I slowly made my way inside the Lab.  
>The moment I had opened the door; I was greeted by the irritating sound of what felt like a hundred horns blown in my face, followed by greetings of "Happy Birthday, Green!"<p>

I had to punch both Gold and Red at the back of their heads after they blew their horns a second time, only this time; I nearly went deaf.

"Happy Birthday, Green!" Daisy greeted as she gave me a quick hug; I slowly hugged her back in response.

"Thanks Sis." was all I was able to say before pulling away from my sister's embrace.

**o0o**

_{It was destiny's game  
>For when love finally came on<br>I rushed in line only to find  
>That you were gone.}<em>

"Happy Birthday Green…!" Nina's (and now Silver's) Mom, Mrs. Rosette, greeted me before showing me my birthday cake. "I'm sorry Nina couldn't come, but I'm sure she would have loved too if she could."

"I understand, thank you for making the cake. I really appreciate it." I thanked her before bowing ever so slightly.

"Please don't thank me, its Nina's recipe!" Mrs. Rosette defended, "She's been working on it for a while now, and it seemed to me like she was really looking forward to this day…"

I was speechless; I just couldn't believe what I was just hearing now.  
>But somehow, that made this night a bit more bearable for me.<p>

"I see, well thank you for making it her place. I'm sure it will taste delicious." I thanked her one more time, "Now please, if you'll excuse me."

Mrs. Rosette simply smiled before nodding ever so slightly, judging by the look in her eyes; she understood what I had wanted.

After reassuring my Grandpa and Daisy that I only needed some fresh air; I slowly made my way out the door.  
>Unfortunately for me, the moment I was far enough away from the Lab; it had begun to rain…<br>…And I wasn't able to bring an umbrella.

But strangely enough; I really didn't mind.

**o0o**

_{Beautiful girl, I'll search on for you  
>'Till all of your loveliness in my arms come true<br>You've made me love again after a long, long while  
>In love again<br>And I'm glad that it's you  
>Hmm, Beautiful Girl.}<em>

I didn't quite understand it, but I've always felt somehow calmer under the rain.  
>It felt, nostalgic to me somehow…<p>

"Green…? What are you doing out here?" I heard an all-too familiar voice call out, "And you're soaking wet!"

"No duh." I replied once she reached me, her midnight-blue eyes filled with concern and worry, something I'm not used to seeing in this particular girl's eyes. "What are you doing here Pesky Girl? You should be at the party."

"For your information Mr. Anti-Sociable, when I got there; Prof. Oak had told me that you had left. So I went looking for you~!" she replied before twirling her Ditto-turned-umbrella in child-like manner, "So I could give you this~!"

I watched as she pulled out a small package from her yellow body bag before handing it to me.  
>Since I didn't accept it right away; Blue had to shove it into my hands.<p>

"It's from Nina, she sent it a few weeks ago and it just arrived yesterday. Prof. Rowan asked me to personally give it to you under Nina's request~!" Blue explained before taking a seat next to me.

"You'll get wet…" was the only thing I was able to say to her at that moment.

"I don't mind." She replied before calling back her Ditto into its PokeBall and then taking a seat next to me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Open it~!"

"Unlike you; I don't want Nina's present to get wet." I replied sternly.

"But…Isn't it already wet?" Blue pointed out, giggling I may add, before literally pointing at the soaked gift wrapping.

I sweat-dropped before sighing heavily; I guess there was no avoiding it now.

"Oh yeah~! Before you do that; I want to give you my gift~!"

"What is it—" I was cut-off by a pair of soft lips colliding with my own.

"Happy Birthday, Green~!" she greeted after pulling away; I was stunned. "Oh ho ho~! Is Green Oak, for once in his life, speechless?"

I didn't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself embracing Blue.  
>For once; I really didn't care whether or not she was going to use this against me one day, all that mattered to me…<p>

…Was the fact that I never wanted this moment between us to end.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. But I kind of liked it!  
>It's simple and sweet, plus Green isn't usually this romantic; but let's just let him be for this occasion.<p>

***NOTE:** I finished this 19 days before his birthday! I'm not joking.

Well hope you all enjoyed it! And "Happy Birthday, Green!"


End file.
